The New Guy
by Im in the Land of the Living
Summary: Set in BL2, after the Vault Hunters got the power core for Sanctuary. The New Guy, ever heard of him? No? Neither did I. Who is this wannabe Vault Hunter Anyway? Follow The Vigorist (that's a word now) as he travels with the characters of Borderlands to defeat Jack and reclaim the key. This story follows the whole game in general. I might change a few things.
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Sir Hammerlock called the group of Vault Hunters, minus Krieg, to Holy Spirits. The gentleman had a peaceful smile on his face as the group he called for came.

"Well, my dear friends, it's that time of the year again. It seems that we have a new Vault Hunter. He doesn't really like using his name, but his title." He started announcing to the group. "He goes by the title of the vigorist, if that's even a word. He seems to use different kinds of powers and those powers are called Vigors. That probably explains the whole title thing." Sir Hammerlock continued casually.

"So, what's his name?" the young mechromancer spoke up.

Then suddenly, a demonstration of loud knocks followed by a loud crash echoed through the whole room. Everyone turned their attention to the fallen entrance door that seemed to make the sound and the figure who tried fixing the door clumsily. The figure started muttering a series of 'sorrys' while trying to put the fallen door back to its place.

The group of Vault Hunters had confused faces on, and in Zero's case, a big red question mark on his visor. The figure was successful on putting the door back in its place and tried knocking on the door again, this time much more softly. Sir Hammerlock shook his head at the lad and opened the door.

"Hello, everyone. Not-so-nice weather we're having. " The young man who stood by the doorway greeted before anyone could say anything else.

Hammerlock let the lad in and he began taking off his scarf and gloves. The heat inside hit him and changed the temperature almost completely. The lad started shaking the snow of his clothes to show his true figure. He had dark brown hair that was covered in snow. He moved his frosted goggles to his forehead to reveal _very_ green eyes that showed his fatigue. He wore a brown trench coat over his black undershirt with casual jeans and boots. He held a spinning hook on his right hand and had a spider tattoo on his neck. He wore a necklace that seemed to hold a shard of eridium as its pendant. A short silence filled the room as everyone started to mentally judge him.

"You guys treat everyone new like this?" He asked curiously to the group. The room was silent after the question. The Vault Hunters looked at the 'seem-to-be' leader of the group, Axton.

"Well, not really. At least I think so." Axton finally spoke up after getting looks from his team. The vigorist just nodded at them. Awkward silence again then voices from outside started talking, more like screaming.

"I told you to take the route to the Overlook, but noooo. 'Let's take the route where we go IN a fucking Hyperion outpost!'"

"Well, I'M SORRY. I'm only Human! I'm not a godly Siren like you!"

"HEY! I liked killing those robots! They're the ones who killed my dog!"

"Will you three just shut up? We're already here."

"Charming." The new hunter spoke as he had an uneasy smile on his face as the four old Vault Hunters entered the bar. First came in a man who looked like he's from the army, followed by a man who looked like he only eats steroids, next was a man who had a shiny sniper rifle strapped on his back who was followed by another chick with blue tattoos.

"Right," Hammerlock spoke up. "Now that everybody's here, I will now properly introduce you to the new Vault Hunter, The Vigorist." The young man just waved at them awkwardly. There was a short silence that was cut short by gunshots.

"The Hodunks will win THIS WAR!"

Axton, Salvador, Gaige and Maya gave grim faces at the shout, Zero had an exclamation point on his visor. They almost forgot that the Hodunks were going to attack today. The others just looked at them with confused faces.

"Okay, so here's the deal: We kinda helped the Hodunks get enough guns for them to storm this place." Axton explained sheepishly. He turned to the new Vault Hunter, "Show us what you got." He said as he handed him a revolver.

"I really have no choice, now do I?" The young man grinned at them as he took the gun.

"Not really." Axton replied.

The Vigorist examined the gun for awhile, and then finally loaded it with bullets. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

A/N: Heyoooo. God, I love the guy who says that in Borderlands 2. Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Borderlands. If I did, Bloodwing wouldn't die. *cries*

Also, this is my first story so criticism will be accepted politely even if it hurt veeeeery deeply. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Oh and the last chapter's name was 'The Introduction'. Eff me and my lack of creativity.

And if you haven't realized it yet, My OC is heavily based on the game Bioshock 'cause why not?

Enough of me blabbering on to Chapter Two, Non-existent people who read this idiotic story!

Chapter 2: The Name's...

...

All of them rushed out of the bar and started doing their own thing: Salvador gunzerking, Zero being invisible, Maya phaselocking things, Axton pulling out his 'baby' and Gaige calling Deathtrap. The Vigorist, however, just stayed where he was. He looked over the lot of them, slowly taking in what was happening. The plan was to stop the Hodunks from tearing the place apart.

He heard a war cry that sounded like 'Hodunks 4 lyf' behind him and started up his skyhook. Turned around and swung his arm on the attacker's face, the hooks rotating in the large wound he made. He looked up from his dead victim to see more psychos charging at him. His right hand suddenly itches as it started to grow suction cups of an octopus. He reached his hand out to have a stream of water grab a psycho and pull him to the Vigorist. The Vigorist then shoved his skyhook in the psycho's bare chest. Another Psycho ran up to him and swung his buzz axe on his arm. The Vigorist just ignored the buzz axe now attached to his arm, he moved his right hand to the Psycho's face and it started to melt the screams of the psycho stood different from the war cries of his allies. The cries of the Psycho stopped after his face was fully burned off, showing the psycho's skull.

He kicked the three dead psychos away from him and looked around the battlefield once more while removing the buzz axe from his arm. He saw Gaige being cornered by a few marauders and ran quickly to help her. His right hand started to grow into a color of black. He held his hand up to see that bullets deflect for a few minutes, right back to their sender. His right hand made a small ball of what seems to absorb all the bullets. He quickly threw the ball on the ground and the bullets fired everywhere and killed some of the marauders. Gaige nodded at him gratefully as she finished off the rest.

"Warning, Badass!" He heard a monotonous voice and looked at the area of where it came from. It was a really big dude who was holding a minigun. He immediately dove for cover, the part where his wound skidding on the floor.

"Note to self, never ever do that again." He hissed to himself in annoyance of his idiocy. He grimaced at his large wound on his left arm and peeked over the table. He readied his hand to throw a fiery grenade made from his vigors when suddenly it didn't respond.

"C'mooon, now?! Really?!" He gave an exasperated sigh as he went back for cover. He knew he had to move soon because his current cover was slowly getting mauled by bullets. He saw a great spot and made a run for it, but hit something on his way. He slowly stepped back to see a very angry Bruiser in front of him.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit." He muttered with wide eyes as the Bruiser grabbed him and held him over his head. He wanted to scream like a little girl but his ego wouldn't let him. He suddenly remembered the revolver Axton gave him.

"HOOOOOODUNKS!" The Bruiser yelled as he readied to smash his victim to the ground. The Vigorist really wasn't good at aiming, he only took and reloaded the revolver to show off, but God, if he missed of a point blank range...

A loud gunshot was drowned over the sounds of the war, the Bruiser fell down. The Hodunk had a bullet hole right between his eyes. The Vigorist only sighed in relief and continued moving to his new place of protection. His right hand started to grow into a shade of black again. The Vigorist smirked and cockily stood up, ready for everything. Well, maybe except a rocket.

He absorbed the rocket but misaimed when he released it, causing a large explosion near his cover. His vision faded to black as his tired body fell to the ground.

...

"Hey wakeup, pendejo!"

"Is he still even alive?"

"Hopefully."

"Pendejo, WAKE UP!" The Vigorist's body jerked up to see the team staring down on him. He groaned as he remembered his last memory.

"So I'm guessing I'm not in your team?" He shielded his eyes from the new light as the group gave him some space.

A short pause.

"You're in the team!" Gaige said cheerily. "Whoever the hell can absorb or even redirect a rocket is a badass."

"Wha-?"

"I have to admit,/ Absorbing rockets are cool/ You are in the team." Zero said in his usual five-seven-five pattern of speech. He had a ' ' on his visor.

"R-right.. well," He stood up shakily. "What now?"

"We'll call you guys when we need some help. Everyone is welcome in the Crimson Raiders HQ." Roland stepped in. The soldier turned to talk to his groups, telling them to go their separate ways.

"Wait." Gaige stopped the whole group from going their separate ways. "I didn't catch your name, Mr. I-can-absorb-rockets."

"Maybe because I didn't throw it." He quipped. "The name's Badgley."


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonding?

A/N: Oh, wow. I'm surprised people actually read this story. But of course, this is fanfiction anyway. I'm thinking of putting a pairing, but only subtly. I'm not good with romancing things. I don't know. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I swear, I do not own Borderlands and its amazing characters.

...

After the fight, the group went back to Sanctuary. Since they had no missions, Maya offered to have some bonding time.

"Can't we just kill some hijos de puta?" Salvador grumbled.

"One, I have no idea what that means. Two, this is so we can be a better team." Maya put her hands on her hips.

He just groaned in reply.

"Don't worry, Sal." Axton stepped in. "I'm pretty sure bonding time means going to Moxxxi's and drinking." He smirked.

"Now, that plan, I like." The gunzerker grinned.

"Oka- wait, no! We could do something else!" Maya disagreed. "We have a kid in the group." She whispered to them, gesturing at Gaige.

"You're really bad at whispering, Maya." Gaige crossed her arms. "I bet the Roland can hear you from The Crimson Raiders HQ. And stop treating me like a kid! I'm frickin' 18!"

After a few minutes of arguing, Gaige finally won.

"Okay, fine. We go to Moxxxi's but I'm keeping an eye on you, Gaige."

Gaige groaned at Maya's motherliness. The mechromancer kept muttering something about 'being 18' and 'I can take care of myself' on the way to Moxxxi's.

...

It's been a few hours since the group's been in Moxxxi's. Axton and Salvador are drunk off their asses. Maya looked at least a little drunk. Zero wasn't even near the alcohol, though everyone was hoping hr'd drink so he'll fr his to take off his mask. Gaige was trying to sneak some alcohol into her booth without Maya noticing and Badgley just leaned on one of the walls.

"I bet I can finish a barrel of rakk ale faster than ya!" Salvador challenged loudly to Axton.

"No need to shout, Sal! I'm right next to ya! And I accept the challenge!" He shouted back.

Badgeley spectated the room. He noticed the Mechromancer was about to drink a bottle of beer. "You sure you wanna drink that, girlie?"

"Don't call me that." She scowled at him.

"Alright, lemme rephrase that. You sure you wanna drink that, boyo?" He teased with a mocking Irish accent.

Gaige rolled her eyes at him, "Let me do this in peace."

"Hm, alright." He raised his hands in defeat. "Fair warning, alcohol tastes like dog piss."

"How the hell would you know how dog piss tastes like?" She cocked an eyebrow on him.

"It's an expression, Gaige. I don't know what it tastes like but I'm preeeetty sure it tastes awful." He smirked.

She took a deep breath and read the bottle: _Joe Runner – the best beer you can find in Pandora! (seriously, everything here is shit). _She just shrugged and put the bottle in her mouth.

"UGH, YUCK."

Badgley burst out laughing at Gaige's first reaction. "You might wanna - keep your voice down, hahah, Maya might hear you." He choked out between laughs.

Gaige couldn't help but roll her eyes at the young man who was about to die of laughter and brought up the bottle to her lips again. She drank and surprisingly, she almost didn't wanna puke in her mouth immediately but it still taste like dog piss. Luckily, she didn't puke though, that would be awkward.

The night ended up with everyone drunk except for Zero. Badgley started drinking and Gaige got used to the taste of alcohol.

**Meanwhile, in the men's bathroom..**

Roland needed to pee. Like badly.

He stepped in the men's bathroom, approached a urinal and unzipped his pants. He knew he had to call the Vault Hunters for their new mission. He decided that the ECHO device didn't have a camera anyway, so why wait?

Roland called up the Vault Hunters and brought the ECHO device close to his mouth as he spoke. "Hey Vault Hunters, I have a job for you. We need to steal the key from Jack. I hav-"

Roland felt something cold touch his back. "Uhh, excuse me." He turned his head to see a Bruiser holding a shotgun against him. He took the pistol the holster and shot the Bruiser between eyes in one swift motion,

"Okay, where were we?" He continued as he noticed that more bandits entered in the bathroom and started firing.

"Damnit, I'm being attacked. I'll call back once the fights over." He had to run for cover while zipping his pants up. He pulled out an assault rifle and started picking off the bandits. A few minutes into the fight the bandits stopped pouring in and stopped breathing.

"Well, that was uneventful." He sighed as he walked to the urinal once more. He looked around the room again for safety measures. Once no one was found he started doing his business.

Although, he didn't notice that one of the bandits were just incapacitated and not dead. He also didn't notice that the bandit had a big blunt pipe on his hand. As he zipped his pants back up and turned around, ECHO in hand. Right as he turned around, he was greeted by a heavy object to the face. He fell down, his body crushing his echo in the process, leaving the ECHO device to turn off.

...

Zero's visor produced a red question mark as the ECHO sent by Roland ended, the others just continued drinking. He sighed and poked Axton in the shoulder.

"Whaddya want, ninja?" Axton grumbled as he drank more rakk-ale.

Zero played the ECHO sent by Roland again and Axton just nodded, "I'm sure he'll be in Crimson Raiders HQ tomorrow. We'll go then; I don't think the others are ready." He looked at them.

Zero just nodded and leaned on one of the walls. He needed to wait for the others to pass out. Great.


End file.
